Birthday Tickets
by Cliapatra32
Summary: If you can think of a better title I would like to see it. Not my best of intro's and it sounds like a rated M fanfic, but I couldn't think of anything else. A white crescent moon gives off purity in it's glow; a smile in the sky for all to see. But once given a dash of liquor; a hint of lust; a smudge of feral, let's just say the smile isn't so white anymore. It's cynical orange.


AU fanfic, nothing happened. Marcus is human, his father is supportive (most of the time), and he lives a normal life with almost no ties to the Davenports. Other than Leo that is.

* * *

"Tomorrow's my birthday you know." Marcus stated. Leo raised his head at his boyfriend's comment.

"I know."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure." And then he stayed quiet as they walked down the street, each with an ice cream in hand.

"You shouldn't worry. " Leo claimed, moving his free hand choosing to give him a reassuring look. "Rest assured that I got you the best gift ever."

Marcus scoffed. "That's what you said last year." He muttered, but Leo still heard him.

"And was it not awesome?"

"How was me not being able to attend my own birthday party in any way 'awesome'?"He asked, raising his eyebrow to its infamous height.

"Well compared to the two week restraining order you set on me after the fact, it was incredible." Leo responded.

"It was not a restraining order." Marcus chuckled.

"Uh, yeah. It was." His boyfriend chided back, mocking Marcus' chuckling tone. "I still have it taped underneath my desk in my room."

"Why there?"

"Because no one ever looks there." Leo responded. He looked up and saw the setting sun had dipped halfway out of the sky, then looked at his watch. "Oh man! I told my mom 30 minutes!"

"It couldn't have possibly been that long." Marcus replied cooly.

"It's been three hours!"

"WHAT?!" He grabbed Leo's wrist that was covered by a height tech silver watch, dropping his half melted ice cream on the concrete in the process, and watched the clock turn its hands to seven twenty-nine. "Damn it! My dad's gonna freak!" The two began running the opposite direction down the street, unaware that Marcus hasn't let Leo's wrist fall yet.

The two sprinted down the suburban neighborhood road, the setting sun laying rays of dying orange-gold nipping upon the two boys heels. Their shadows followed on, black doppplegangers that copied their every move. They jumped over enlarging houses the farther they traveled on the now inclined road. Two houses away from Leo's house the couple finally took rest on their clandestine sanctuary: a security system's blind spot in a luscious flower garden with a clearing.

"I'm pooped!" Leo exclaimed as he allowed himself to fall onto the soft fertilized grass, soon followed by Marcus as he took the more cautious approach at laying down. He looked at his boyfriend with a raised sweaty brow and amused smile.

"Your 'pooped'?" He chuckled airily through pants of air and enjoyed watching Leo melt a little into the grass.

Leo turned his head to meet Marcus' eye. "And completely drained." The two laughed at the poor potty humor for a few seconds before they sighed contently. Together they laid lazily on the soft grass bed, knowing that the moment will have to end all too soon.

After three minutes the dark had draped over the two, the crescent moon and few stars being the only source of light. Marcus and Leo still kept their eyes locked, hands unconsciously inching together until the fingers were close enough to intertwine, and watching the contrast of each other against the light.

The earth's gravity seemed to have been pulling then closer, their shifting heads reducing the already tight personal space. Their eyelids began to flutter close as their faces got closer, foreheads touching and breathes colliding beneath their noses.

"We are _really_ screwed now, huh?" Leo whispered.

"So...screwed." Marcus whispered back, his lip twitched in an attempt to hide a smirk at his own fantasies.

"Very-" warm lips haulted the hushed words from continuing past Leo's mouth. Leo turned on his side to give his own effort to the kiss and Marcus did the same. He used his free hand to ever so lightly grazed his beloved's face. To them, it seemed as if the rest of the world faded away.

Eventually the two parted for only a second- a mere second-, But the world decided to take advantage of their break in happiness and rear it's ugly head of reality.

"Leo!" A panicked voice yelled from two houses down. Leo was the one to break the connection much to Marcus' dismay. He seemed snapped out of the unearthly high and stood up so fast woo almost stumbled back down from the sudden rush of blood. Luckily, Marcus was there to catch him.

"I've got ya." He said as his arms swept right under Leo's just in time to catch his fall. He bent down to steal more kisses, but the boy dodged him.

"Thanks." He responded. As much as he wanted to melt into the embrace, Leo knew that he might not be luckily enough to see the light of day if he didn't leave now.

"Leo!" The voice shouted again. With one last quick kiss to Marcus, Leo sprinted into the shadows of the neighbor's house and check for any sign of Tasha before speed walking on the dark side of the street. Marcus waited a minute before removing himself from the peaceful sanctuary and begin his walk behind people's backyards.

"Leo, it that you?!"

"Mom! H-Hey!"

"Boy, where have you been?! I've been worried sick! And why do you smell like that? Get in this house before I wake up the whole neighborhood!"

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Marcus flopped back on his cooled bed.

Today was great.

His father had actually remembered his birthday and gave him $100 to do anything he wanted for the day. Granted it wasn't what he was expecting, but it sure was better than anything else he had gotten which wasn't much). He went to the frozen yogurt shop and bought some ice cream, bought some better fitting clothes, walked along the beach coast, and all in all had a relaxing day.

But it was so _boring_.

He had tried calling Leo twice throughout the day- one in the morning and another in the afternoon- but they both went straight to voicemail. Although it was quite understandable, seeing as they may have taken away his phone as part of whatever punishment they gave him for staying out too long, but that didn't ease the slight annoyance. How was it that his father who rarely pays attention to him can mention his birthday and not his own boyfriend? It seemed ludicrous to him.

He had waited all day and now it was two hours to Monday without anything. He wouldn't have been so mad if he didn't believe in the boy but Leo is a bright young man. He would have thought of something. Even a simple gesture when he walked on the beach behind the Davenport's house and saw the boy looking out the window would have been accepted.

"This sure is the 'best gift ever'." Marcus mumbled and turned on his side away from the basement window. If he had stayed still, he would have seen the shadow block out the moon's odd light.

He did, however, hear the creak of said window and the smack of it hitting the stone walls a minute later.

"_Is someone else in here?_" Marcus closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing and body calm. a soft _thump_ was heard in the room, and the small, cautious _pat_ of toes against the cold cement floor getting closer to his bed. He squinted his eyes just in time to see the shadow of clouds take out the only source of light in the room.

Marcus took this complete darkness as an opportunity to prepare himself for a fight. His muscles tensed with each near inaudible step the intruder made, his heart pounded with adrenaline, but he stayed as he was. Soon, he was beginning to care the outlines of small things in his room, his eyes adjusting within the hours of darkness before the intruder came. Now with some of his visual perception regained, Marcus could see that the intruder was closer to him than expected. He felt around his bed for anything that could be used as a weapon (which, in total honesty, could be anything), but there was nothing. So once the person came close enough, Marcus did the one thing he could think of: kicking it.

"OW!"

Marcus paused. He knew that voice.

"Leo?" Marcus got off of his bed and manuevered his hands on the wall becore finding the light switch and turning it on.

"Damn man! You kick hard!" Leo exclaimed, rubbing his side and arching on it.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you," Marcus placidly replied before stopping short. His eyes swept over Loe's attire slowly, memorizing any defaults located in the loose, worn tank top and belted-yet-oversized khaki shorts. "and in such _removable_ attire, but what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to take you to your present." Leo replied, only half ignoring the unabashed statement. "You seriously didn't think I would do nothing, did you?"

"At " Marcus looked at the clock. "almost a quarter past ten?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It's not like this is the first time we've snuck out in the middle of the night." He then turned around and began his way to the window. He climbed out and placed his hand back inside. "C'mon."

Still in his day clothes and interest awakened, Marcus walked to the small rectangular window and hoisted himself up and out of the small place.

"Don't you want to shut off your bedroom light?" Leo asked as Marcus stood up.

"Oh, right." He clapped twice and the light was out.

"You have a clap-on light?" Leo asked. They started moving off of Marcus's front lawn and onto the sidewalk.

"Obviously." He replied. They walked on in silence for a while when Marcus looked down and noticed something. "Hey Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you wearing any shoes?" Marcus asked, motioning tot the bare feet of his boyfriend.

"Because we won't need any for where we're going." Leo stopped walking and faces Marcus to watch his reaction.

"So my surprise is in our sanctuary?" He asked, looking at the clear spot in the garden.

"No. This part is the entrance for your present." Leo said. He grabbed Marcus' hand and lead his past their sanctuary, through the dark shadow of the next building, and behind the house. The. He turned around and said. "Here we are."

Marcus had his eyes wide with wonder. A truly majestic view of the beach and sea from such a high elevation, a picnic blanket payed over soft green grass, two glass wine glasses, and everything topped off with a small candle lit in a small lantern.

"I know it's simple and a title stereotypical, but I thought it would be a nice change from our usual impromptu dates." Leo stated. After hearing nothing but the ocean's incoming waves he began to get nervous. "Marcus?"

He felt the weight of two folded arms press him lower on his knees before the head came. "I love it. I don't know what else to say." He whispered and bent his boyfriend's head back to kiss his forehead. He let go of Leo all together and walked towards the picnic. "So my present is our first real date?" He asked, his voice back to normal.

"No." Leo answered. He walked over to the blanket and sat opposite of Marcus on the other side of the basket. "This is only part of your present."

Marcus watched him pull out a liter of Sprite and two handmade sandwiches on table napkins before asking. "Why are you putting so much effort into this?"

"I shouldn't?" Leo raised one eyebrow at him from his tilted head as he poured the soda into the two glasses.

"No! It's good!" Marcus exclaimed."It's just that no one has ever done this for me."

Leo stopped filling the glasses and looked Marcus in the eye. "Then no one has treated you the way you deserve."

Leo went back to pouring the drinks, missing the creation of the smile that softened his date's eyes.

Finally finished with the preparations, the two dined in the odd moon's quire light. They laughed at shared jokes and reminisced on humorous escapades that made the hour pass like minutes.

"So," Marcus asked."what deal with the devil did you have to make this time?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Leo replied. "Plus I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Come on. You can tell me."

Leo shook his head. "All I can tell you is that I might need some time out for therapy."

"Aw my poor baby." Marcus cooed in sarcastic sweetness, making Leo roll his eyes at him. "You know I'll always have your back right?" Marcus said, leaning forward.

"Of course. It's a cold hard fact." Leo rhymed. He closed the distance between them. Marcus lifted his left hand to gently stroke Leo's face again, tracing the skin with one finger to his chin. Leo started to back out of the kiss to say something, but the opportunity was stolen by the tip of Marcus' tongue. It not only ebbed the lives of every word on Leo's lip, but also sent a tingling wave of acidic pleasure down his throat, disintegrating any words that were to follow.

The couple battled for dominance, which Marcus was obviously winning, when Leo felt the prickled tips of grass blades tickle the back of his ear and neck. The slight scratches aided him in regaining his thoughts. Marcus, on the other hand, seemed to be gone, so Leo had to be be the one to break them one more time.

"Wait-" he said between short kisses" I still-_kiss_-have-_kiss_- your present."

The boy hovering over him reluctantly let up at hearing the words and helped Leo sit up, sheepishly looking towards the ocean. "Heh, sorry."

"Don't be." Was all he responded. He dug into the basket, Marcus eager to see what all of this hard work led up to, and showed three tickets.

"Tickets?" Marcus asked. "To what?"

"Not just any tickets my hormonal boyfriend." Leo gave him a look and Marcus stopped himself from arguing back. "These are Crescent Tickets."

Marcus said nothing so Leo continued.

"Each ticket gives you the freedom for me to be completely at your command for one hour without complaint. there is no reusing tickets, there is no making me make you more tickets." The farther Leo explained, the more uncertain he became. His boyfriend's face, which was once shimmering with the after affects of their kiss, was cynical. The moon's rare orange glow gave way to his sharp jawline, sharpened the ends of his slightly ruffled brown hair, and coated his usually loving brown eyes with a supernatural power that sent a cold shiver down Leo's spine.

His smirk didn't helping either.

"I must say," Marcus' voice was deeper, the throaty chuckle giving off an air of wickedness. " this is such a precious gift. I will make sure I cherish it."

"You know what, I could have done so much better than just tacky home made tickets-" Leo laughed nervously, but stopped with Marcus' finger lightly on his lips. He plucked each ticket-one by one- out of the frozen boy's hand, and moved the finger covering his lips to the bottom of the tip of his chin. And although his smirk shifted into an appreciative smile, the occult power didn't cease in his voice.

"Thank you."

* * *

How's Marcus going to use his tickets?

Who is the devil? (Although I think we already know)

What did Leo have to do for the devil?

Its all up to you guys. If you want to write an extension for this (which I would personally love) that would be great! Any rating goes, and if anyone does write one, please send me a personal message (PM) so I can read it also.


End file.
